A Piece of Heaven
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Les anges chutaient et Castiel... Castiel leur fera payer. Ils auraient dû être là. Ils auraient dû jouer leur rôle de père. Les anges chutaient et Dean... Dean ne put que prier. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Ils ne méritaient pas de se retrouver seuls sur terre. /Post S08/
1. SONG: AURORA - Runaway

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke.

Ce Two-Shot a été écrit pour l'Évent "Défi Castiel" de la page FB Défis pairing fanfictions.  
Thème imposé : Le plongeon de l'ange (soit la chute des anges sur Terre, soit le sauvetage de Dean des Enfers)  
Contraintes : OS de moins de 2'000 mots avec un pairing !

* * *

Ses yeux brillaient, tandis qu'un milliard d'étoiles s'échouaient sur la surface de la Terre. La nuit n'était plus recouverte de son voile de ténèbres. Et, pendant une minute, il aurait prié qu'il en fût autrement, mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter. Seulement les cris. Seulement les pleurs. Seulement la chute.

Sa tête bourdonnait.

Ils étaient en perdition, impuissants face à la cupidité de leur frère. Metatron riait en haut de sa tour d'ivoire, devant les portes closes du Paradis, les mains baignées de sang. Dieu lui-même ne lui donnait tort, soupirant dans un recoin du globe terrestre, à prétendre qu'il n'était le Père de quiconque. Qu'il n'avait pas abandonné ses enfants comme l'avait fait John Winchester à sa suite, perpétuant l'exemple du Tout-Puissant.

Castiel leur en voulait à tous les deux. Il leur en voulait, parce qu'il savait à quel point le manque d'amour pouvait faire souffrir, pouvait pousser les âmes à commettre des erreurs irréparables. Metatron en était le résultat pur et simple. Il tentait de se secourir par n'importe quel moyen et son choix s'était porté sur remplacer leur propre Père, au lieu de l'attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il n'avait pas raison, mais il n'avait pas non plus tout à fait tort ; c'était sûrement la vérité la plus douloureuse à s'avouer.

Castiel leur en voulait à tous les deux. Il leur en voulait, parce qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui réponde toutes ces fois où il avait appelé à l'aide, toutes ces fois où il avait supplié à Dieu de lui donner un indice, un signe de sa présence. Mais ni lui, ni John ne l'avaient fait. Ils s'étaient volatilisés et avaient semé derrière eux leur foyer, démuni. Ils n'avaient pensé qu'à leur petite personne, comme si le mot famille n'avait jamais eu aucun sens pour eux. Ils avaient fait preuve d'actes inhumains.

Alors, quand Dean le priait, l'ange aux yeux bleus venait toujours. Il accourait. Il montrait ainsi au chasseur que sa vie lui importait, qu'elle était sa priorité. Il jurait en son for intérieur de tuer la Mort en personne pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Il espérait, aussi, et ses regards en disaient plus longs que tous les discours de l'Univers réunis.

Il refusait d'être à l'image de son Créateur. Il ne calculait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fait passer les Winchester avant son devoir, avant les autres, accroché à cette idée. Il avait même pris le devant pour les protéger et était allé défier Metatron, quitte à ce que sa grâce achevât le sort et le propulsât hors de la voûte céleste.

Puis, il avait levé la tête. Il s'était rassuré durant une seconde que ce n'était pas si terrible. Il avait même failli se persuader que la chute des anges était inévitable et que, malgré tout, il ne laisserait pas Sam et Dean tomber. Pas eux. Il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Il y avait presque cru, mais des étoiles s'étaient mises à dégringoler du ciel. Il avait finalement compris jusqu'où l'avait mené sa dévotion. Il avait perdu sa grâce, ses ailes, ses pouvoirs... Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'était qu'un homme déboussolé parmi sept milliards d'autres. Et Dean allait forcément le prier. Il allait le faire et, cette fois, personne ne répondrait. Plus personne n'était là pour écouter.

Alors, Castiel prit la décision de ne pas rentrer. Il leur en voulait à tous les trois : Dieu, John et lui-même.


	2. SONG : RHODES - Your Soul

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke.

* * *

Dean avait cessé de respirer, hypnotisé. C'était comme voir le ciel s'écrouler. C'était comme voir l'éternité prendre fin. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé et émerveillé au même moment.

Ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers Castiel. Où était-il ?

Personne ne répondit.

— Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? articula son frère d'une voix hachée.

Le visage toujours dirigé au-dessus de lui, l'aîné des Winchester déglutit, les mains ensanglantées. Il maintint la pression sur la plaie de Sam, qui était allongé au sol pour ne pas aggraver son état, et l'empêcha de se redresser sur ses coudes. Il prit une profonde inspiration, la gorge sèche.

— Les anges, répondit-il en frémissant. Ils tombent.

Il fouilla les cieux du regard dans une tentative désespérée d'y trouver _leur_ ange. Il s'en fichait de savoir qu'il était impossible de le reconnaître parmi les milliers de corps en flammes, il refusait de s'abaisser à cette idée. Il n'avait pas envie de se dire « trop tard ». Il voulait juste prendre dans ses bras ce stupide inadapté social qui lui servait d'ami et se boucher la vue pour ne plus sentir l'immense gouffre qui se minait désormais dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, le plus jeune des chasseurs toussa douloureusement. Dean n'eut alors d'yeux que pour lui.

— On doit s'en aller. Il faut te soigner, pressa-t-il à l'intention du blessé.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ils se relevèrent, se soutenant l'un contre l'autre. Au même instant, un éclair zébra l'horizon et s'écrasa à une centaine de mètres de leur position dans un craquement sourd, les aveuglant durant une seconde. La terre gronda sous leurs pieds, tandis qu'ils se couvraient le visage par réflexe. Ils furent percutés de plein fouet par une onde de choc.

Le silence qui suivit leur retourna les tripes. Il ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, avant d'être très vite rattrapé par le sifflement et le hurlement des corps en chute. Ils fendaient l'air si vite que leur point d'impact devenait imprévisible, dangereux.

Conscient de l'urgence, le duo accéléra le rythme jusqu'à atteindre la voiture. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que fuir ou être réduit en bouille par une de ces météorites vivantes. Ils s'en maudissaient malgré eux.

Pliant doucement les jambes de son frère sur la banquette arrière, Dean claqua ensuite la portière et contourna le véhicule. Son cœur battait la chamade, gonflé par l'adrénaline, alors qu'il percevait les vagues d'impacts vibrer dans chacun de ses os. Il s'empressa de monter du côté conducteur et jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour se rassurer, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il observa, hagard, la colonne vertébrale de Sammy s'arquer au maximum, prête à se rompre. Les paupières closes, il suffoquait de plus en plus. La douleur était trop forte. Il avait besoin d'une assistance médicale, et vite.

Dean secoua la tête et déglutit encore, les mains tremblantes. Même à travers les vitres fermées, les cris résonnaient dans ses tympans comme si c'étaient les siens. Il avait l'impression de les abandonner, tout en sachant parfaitement que si un ange croisait sa route maintenant, ils s'entre-tueraient à coup sûr.

Il eut du mal à tourner la clef, tellement cette situation le paniquait. Il savait pertinemment que se retrouver désemparé du jour au lendemain faisait partie du deal. Il avait déjà vécu cela. Il avait déjà senti tout ce à quoi il tenait glisser entre ses doigts au cours d'une mission suicide. Son quotidien était une mission suicide.

Pourtant, cette fois, sa tête bourdonnait, au bord de l'explosion. Il n'y avait pas que lui, il n'y avait pas que sa famille... Le monde entier s'écroulait. C'était différent. C'était pire. Ils n'avaient plus rien, plus personne à quoi se raccrocher. Ils étaient seuls.

Il était seul.

Les jointures blanchies autour du volant, Dean se le jura mentalement ; il retrouverait Cas. Il le prendrait dans ses bras et ne le lâcherait plus jamais. Mais avant, son petit frère devait vivre. Sans quoi, plus rien n'aurait de sens.


End file.
